Smothered
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the murder of a pregnant woman who was struggling to stay clean from drugs. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Kathleen Chalfant as Priscilla Van Acker * Geoffrey Nauffts as Dale Van Acker * Will Lyman as Roger Jameson * Susan Misner as Becky Stark * James Hanlon as Larry Falls * Funda Duval as Lois Romney * Stephen Beach as Billy Coffey * Kristen Kelly as Janice Falls * Robert Levine as Judge Feist * Susan Tabor as Lana Bergman * Larry Fleischman as Mr. Sloan * Ramsey Faragallah as Randy * Tracy Howe as Declan Martell * Ronald Guttman as Belgian Diplomat * Oliver Solomon as Evan * Lou Bonacki as Anderson * Peter Ratray as Ralston * Gordon Joseph Weiss as Suspect * Les J.N. Mau as Young * Sean Martin Hingston as Dingo * John Seidman as Dawson * Jonny Spanish as Butler * Manuel Terron as Clark * Beth Kucharczyk as Manx * Harry Perdon as Court Clerk * John Leyman as Penzarella * Jerry Lanning as unknown * Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as unknown References Belgian Consulate; East River Park; Henry's Fluff and Fold; Meridian Bar. Quotes "Let me guess; they find homes for retired polo ponies." : - Alexandra Eames "Are you getting any closer to catching the murderer?" (speaking close to Janice's ear) "Getting closer by the minute." : - Manager and Robert Goren "They're creepy like a couple of ex-cons in brand new suits. One of them got a tag from the designer warehouse still stuck on his sleeve. I don't have a good feeling about this." : - Lois Romney "Fish scale." (sarcastically) "Great, she was attacked by a shark." "Sharks don't have scales." (Eames sighs) : - Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames "I didn't do anything!" "Sure you did. You're under arrest for littering." : - Dale Van Acker and Robert Goren "You ever think what's it's like living down here?" "With what one bedrooms are going for, I've considered it." : - Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames "His "arrangement with his wife" is that he gets to be a bad boy once a month, but then he has to tell her what he did." "Oh those wacky Belgians." : - Robert Goren and James Deakins "She also tasted positive for lithium." "Might have been for depression." "What's so depressing about being a crack whore?" : - Robert Goren, Alexandra Eames and James Deakins "All those in favor of he's our guy, raise your hand." (Goren and Eames look at each other.) "Oh, that's good." : - James Deakins "Housekeeping. Ready or not..." : - Alexandra Eames "You're under arrest for the murder of Lois Romney." "What, you're serious?" "You don't see us wearing clown shoes, do you?" : - Robert Goren, Roger Jameson and Alexandra Eames "You people are all over the map." "We're pretty good at reading maps, Mrs. Van Acker." : - Mrs. Van Acker and Alexandra Eames "So you see, Mr. Jameson. The only fingers in the pie are yours." : - Ron Carver "My mother didn't like my girlfriends either, even if she pretended to, but she didn't kill any of them." : - Robert Goren Background information and notes * The script from "Smothered" was used for the Paris enquêtes criminelles first season episode "Addiction". Episode scene cards Category:CI episodes